StarClan Camp!!! Join here!!!!!
Welcome to Starclan!! =The Cats= Leader: Sandstar- Lithe sand colored she-cat with stormy green eyes. Very clever. Can control the element of Earth-Sandstar1051 Deputy: Dustpelt-Powerful tabby brown tom with a few black stripes. Has no power right now but might when he becomes leader. Dustpelts Medicine Cat: Hollyleaf :D, tortiseshell she-cat with sky blue eyes. Very stupid. Has problems with the other cats. file:15489.jpg Warriors: Redtooth-Large Red-orange tom with yellow eyes,with scar on right eye, promised Darkkit to Tigerstar for training, has anger issues.---It's me!-- Cloverheart: a siamese who fell of the a rockpile and got a clovershaped scar on left eye. bright blue eyes.is fierce and not easily injured.- Cloverheart1991 Shadeflower-Black she-cat with amber eyes,daughter of Shadow.-Shadeflower Wolffall-pure white she-cat with black eyes and coarse fur.-Wolffall Cinderpelt-lithe,speckled gray she-cat.Cinderpelt 101 Flintfall/Longspot:Brown cat with long fur in face, like hair, has scar hidden by fur, from attack by Hollyleaf's 'vist', power:none, exept can talk Twoleg, what good it that? will put pic here later Whiteshadow: White she-cat with different-colored eyes, can turn into an owl file:Whitestar.jpg Stardust-white tom with black, red, orange, gray, and yellow stars in fur,amber eyes file:stardust.png Mintleaf-brown tabby tom, mint green eyes file:mint.png Eclipsemoon - Lithe light brown tabby she-cat with black stripes. Her muzzle, chest, stomach and tail-tip are cream-coloured, and her eyes are a light icy blue. (User:Eclipsemoon82) -Will insert picture here later- Spottedfire-White she-cat with dark ginger and black spots with orange eyes. Apprentices: Gingerheart-raccoon-looking she-cat,solid tail, pale blue eyes,medicine cat apprentice file:gingerheart.png Darkpaw: daughter of Redtooth and Petalfur(not really), is trained by Tigerstar, slightly disrespectful and bossy, always gets into trouble, can enter and leave Dark Forest at will. Black-and-white fluffy kit, has torn ear, one blue, one green eye, rather large for her age. Age: 10 moons.-Darkcloud! 20:57, July 14, 2010 (UTC) Mentor:Stardust Kits: Petalfur's kits: Clawkit (Tom) a large, Red- brown kit file:Kitten.jpg Rosekit (Girl), a pinkish colored kit---Ms. Funny bunny!-- Crystalwing's kits: Tigerkit:Special cat of the litter, looks like a tiger, is a tiger sometimes Earthkit-Brown she-kit with black markings Shadekit-Black tom with amber eyes, looks like Peacestar Blazekit:Orange tabby tom with adorable brown eyes Seastar's kits, can't be raised in EarthClan: Melonkit:pale green she-kit Peachkit:Peach-colored she-kit file:Peachkit.jpg Cherrykit-Pale pinkish-colored kit, going to EarthClan at six moons file:Cherrykit.jpg Grapekit-Purple tom, going to EarthClan at six moons Orangekit-Blazing orange she-kit, going to EarthClan at six moons Limekit and Lemonkit-Twins, each fit their respective name, Limekit a she-kit, Lemonkit a tom, going to EarthClan at six moons Queens: Petalfur- Creamy brown she-cat.Very fluffy. Mate: Redtooth. Kits: Darkkit( not really), Rosekit, Clawkit. Very freindly, but strict. -Darkcloud! Crystalwing-white she-cat with gray tail, blackish ear, and yellow markings near the tail, ear, and eyes, pale blue eyes, strong enough to handle a large litter Elders: None =Mates= *PetalfurXRedtooth *CrystalwingXStardust *SandstarXDustpelt *WhitestarX???????? =Camp= Talltree- A very big Oak tree located to the right of the entrance to the camp. This is where the Clan meetings are held. There is a long stable branch about halfway up the tree where the leader stands. Leader's Den- Located at the base of Talltree. The entrance is covered in Lichen, and the floor is covered in sand Warrior's Den: A large Bramble bush located to the left of the entrance to the camp. Medicine Den: A large split rock, now a cave. Located at the back of the camp. Apprentice's Den: A pebble cave, grows moss well, trickles of water inside fall down Entrance to camp: Large rocks and brambles make a tunnel to the camp. Disposition *Starclan cats have the traits of all of the clans. We can swim, fish, hunt in trees, hunt on the ground, hunt at night, and were fast. *Starclan cats have powerful hind legs, great for hunting, running and swimming. *Starclan cats are very stealthy. Fresh-kill pile *4 Voles *0 Thrushes *5 Squirrels *4 Mice *4 Starlings *3 Rabbits *6 Fish Rules *No cursing(Fox-brain, Crow-food Ect. are acceptable) *Follow the Warrior Code *No deleting anybody's posts(replacing counts too) *No detail mating!! Roleplay August 2, 2010 Dustpelt comes out of his den still confused at what Crystalwing said yesterday. Deputy of StarClan 19:13, August 2, 2010 (UTC) Hey Dust whats happening??? -Cinderpelt 101 Who is this!? Deputy of StarClan 19:37, August 2, 2010 (UTC) Hey Dust this Cinderpelt 101 19:39, August 2, 2010 (UTC) . Dustpelt turns around to see his littermate Cinderpelt. Hey want to go swim in the river? Deputy of StarClan 19:42, August 2, 2010 (UTC) Yes!! - Cool water! - sighs- Cinderpelt 101 19:45, August 2, 2010 (UTC) Follow me then! Dustpelts leaves through the camp entrance. Deputy of StarClan 19:47, August 2, 2010 (UTC) Cinderpelt follows along... Cinderpelt 101 19:49, August 2, 2010 (UTC) Where are you Dust??? - Cinderpelt looks around bewilderedly.- Cinderpelt 101 19:53, August 2, 2010 (UTC) (Go to the Territory page!!) Deputy of StarClan 19:54, August 2, 2010 (UTC) Sandstar pads out of her den, and heads towards the fresh kill pile-$@nd$+@r Do you know what Crystalwing and Hollyleaf were talking about yesterday? Deputy of StarClan 20:11, August 2, 2010 (UTC) "They basically called us Crow-food and then left. If theyre not back by the next sunrise, they will be officially exciled" Sandstar says firmly And which cats left. Did they go to join EarthClan? Deputy of StarClan 20:15, August 2, 2010 (UTC) "Hollyleaf, her apprentice, and her family. Im not sure as to whether or not they have joined Earthclan, but its possible"-$@nd$+@r Wait then we have no med cats at all!! And who is the rest of her family? Deputy of StarClan 20:18, August 2, 2010 (UTC) "Your right. But they may return. If they dont, well need to train a new medicine cat. And Hollyleaf left with Stardust, Mintleaf, Whiteshadow, Crystalwing, and all of her kits"-$@nd$+@r That makes nine cats that left! Why did they all leave? Deputy of StarClan 20:23, August 2, 2010 (UTC) "They left because Crystalwing is an abnoxious new warrior who thinks that she can mouth off to her clan leader and get away with it"-$@nd$+@r Well they won't be in our clan anymore. Well we have no med cat and 5 badgers in our territory!! Deputy of StarClan 20:29, August 2, 2010 (UTC) -Flintfall hears this, and Tigerkit is with him- "We need to go back! But only a few will come after they hear the words they said." (Rosekit has a connection to starclan, so she can be the youngest Med cat ever!)---Daughter of Scourge-- (Nope, Gingerheart's coming back. You'll see about Hollyleaf, though. She'll come back, but............) (But she won't be able to be a hawk anymore, because of the prohpecy?)---Daughter of Scourge-- (No, worse.) So what cats are exlied and what cats returned and stayed loyal to StarClan? Deputy of StarClan 22:04, August 2, 2010 (UTC) (All came back, but one is joining MoonClan soon.) Dustpelt rushes to the cats. Why did you leave StarClan? Where have you been? What happened to you? Who is joining MoonClan? Deputy of StarClan 23:10, August 2, 2010 (UTC) -Gingerheart is rushing around the cats, in a frenzy, and Crystalwing is grooming her kits, while Whitestar, Hollyleaf, Mintleaf, and Stardust are in a heap, slowly breathing- -Tigerkit whispers in Crystalwing's ear, and Crystalwing's eyes blaze- "Why did Sandstar say ''that?" Hollyleaf can you get Gingerheart to heal these cats we need to talk. Deputy of StarClan 23:17, August 2, 2010 (UTC) -Hollyleaf slowly opens eyes, and says, "She is. What was all those questions about? If you need to tell me something, meet me in the medicine cat den." Dustpelt goes into the med cat den and waits for Hollyleaf. Deputy of StarClan 23:22, August 2, 2010 (UTC) -Hollyleaf leans against air, and asks,"What is going on?" You are back in the StarClan camp now slowly can you tell me what happened since you left? Deputy of StarClan 23:24, August 2, 2010 (UTC) "Well, we went underground, and we left for the Ice Forest, almost to go to the Blazing Forest again, but Flintfall did the strangest thing..........Never mind. We were about to leave to the Blazing Forest, but Flintfall came, and said that we HAD to return, Sand was bad mouthing us, and was almost getting ready to exhile us, so we came back, but I was attacked, I'm not saying why and how, and boom. Here we are. Back, and hurt." I see only two more questions for you who is on the way to MoonClan and why did you leave in the first place? Deputy of StarClan 23:44, August 2, 2010 (UTC) (We left becuse of Hollylord. -_- Sand pestered me because of it.) Well then who is going to MoonClan or are they already there? Deputy of StarClan 23:50, August 2, 2010 (UTC) "Because of the attack, the one who sheilded Flintfall(who got mad), is nearly joining MoonClan. But they're on the verge of death. Maybe................." -Hollyleaf runs out of den, with Gingerheart, Tigerkit, Crystalwing, Whitestar, and Flintfall, leave- Dustpelt follows then asks Flintfall; Who was sheliding you? Deputy of StarClan 23:55, August 2, 2010 (UTC) (DONT YOU '''DARE '''ACCUSE ME OF BADMOUTHING YOU!!!!! YOUR THE ONE WHO CAUSED IT, SAYING DUST AND I WERE EVIL OR WHATEVER, AND GUESS WHAT HOLLYLEAF????????' IM NOT GOING TO TAKE IT!!!!!!!!!!)-$@nd$+@r Clam down Sandstar there is a cat on the verge of death here! Deputy of StarClan 23:57, August 2, 2010 (UTC) -Flintfall's eyes grow huge(it seems that's ALL he can do!), and he replies, narrowing his eyes and watching Hollyleaf limp, "The bird who attacked me at first, started all of this for me." -Flintfall looks at Dustpelt, and falls to ground-(oops, I totally forgot!) "Falling down!" (Clam? And Dust's right.) -Whitestar, Hollyleaf, and now Tigerkit stand in a ring with the other three, Hollyleaf in the middle- "Stand back, Dustpelt, this could get messy!" Ok but who is dying?!!!!!!!!!!!! Deputy of StarClan 00:06, August 3, 2010 (UTC) "Nobody right now! But I can save the dying cat!" -All cats close eyes, exept Flintfall, and Gingerheart opens her eyes, blindly, while Crystalwing, Hollyleaf, Tigerkit, and Whitestar flash brightly, and the results, Crystalwing is gone, Whitestar, now an owl, stays still, and Tigerkit, well, hmm............................. Hollyleaf is flying in air, and her scar suddenly opens- What is going on?? Deputy of StarClan 00:14, August 3, 2010 (UTC) (What do you have to say to that, Hollyleaf??????)-$@nd$+@r (What do I have to say to what?) -Hollyleaf collapses- (Holly's gonna die. And the whole blowup that I had up there -_-)-$@nd$+@r (What do you mean? Your mate said al the words needed to say.) -As black hawk flies in the air, and swoops down to Hollyleaf, cat blocks Hollyleaf- -Mintleaf, who has a squirrel, and two fish, drops prey- "S-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-" -Cat winks at Mintleaf- (CAN YOU GO 2 SECONDS WITHOUT SOME STUPID DRAMA HAPPENING TO YOUR CATS!!!!!!!!!)-$@nd$+@r Probably not! Deputy of StarClan 00:25, August 3, 2010 (UTC) '''(AGREED!!!!!!!!)-$@nd$+@r (HAVE YOU WATCHED DRAMA LIKE 9, SWEENY TODD, THE PHANTOM OF THE OPERA, AND A WALK TO REMEMBER? THAT'S PURE DRAMA. I NEED TO IMPROVE MY WRITING SKILLS.) (I see well we don't want drama we want the RP to continue) Deputy of StarClan 00:31, August 3, 2010 (UTC) Can you put anything nice on this line to Sandstar? It's line 1,051~! (Sorr-eeee! It's a writing thing for me. It goes on like an amazing movie.) -Goes hunting and brings back a rabbit and 2 fish.-Shadeflower Shadeflower Hollyleaf and her family have returned but Hollyleaf is dying!! Deputy of StarClan 00:34, August 3, 2010 (UTC) (Really? Well, Sand paused it at a cat winking at Mintleaf. RESUMING!) Is Hollyleaf going to live? Deputy of StarClan 00:37, August 3, 2010 (UTC) Yeah,is she? Shadeflower Im not sure they were attacked coming back and she looks pretty bad. Deputy of StarClan 00:41, August 3, 2010 (UTC) (Wait and see.) "Yep. S-s-s-s-s-s-ss-s-Sagehoney." -Sagehoney attacks black hawk, and hawk dives for another cat, but is blocked by Sagehoney, until hawk attacks Sagehoney, making her vanish- -Hawk is tired now, and when it tries to attack Hollyleaf again, Whitestar gets in way- "I have lives, and I'm NOT afraid to use them! I've been 9-lived for too long!" -Hollyleaf asks weakly, "Really? How long?"- -Whitestar leaps at hawk, and slashes it until it vanishes, being a soul- "A fake? Oooh............." -Hollyleaf tries to make a comment, but Whitestar closes her eyes, and leaps into Hollyleaf, like a spirit- -Hollyleaf closes eyes, and goes limp, until Whitestar comes out- "There. I gave you my first life. Use it well." -Sardine is on ground, and Flintfall passes out- "Super gross?" Why did he pass out? Shadeflower -Hollyleaf rolls eyes, and Tigerkit giggles- (Whitey has a mate. X3) -Hour later, (night)- -Whitestar looks at sky-"I miss him. Why did he have to die?" (WT HECK HOLLYLEAF?!?!?! THATS NOT EVEN POSSIBLE!!!!!!! IF YOU WANNA RP ABOUT SPIRITS OR WHATEVER, DO IT SOMEWHERE ELSE!!!!!!!!!!)-$@nd$+@r (Why are you being mean to me? You wanted to keep this a fun roleplaying site, now you want to ruin it here?) August 3, 2010 Sandstar pads into the center of camp-$@nd$+@r -Hollyleaf goes behind medicine den, and doesn't come out- (-Sighs- Sorry Hollyleaf. Ive been in a bad mood lately, and it seems ive taken it out on here ;(. And do you like the new pic???)-$@nd$+@r (I like this one. :P file:Sandstar.jpg And you're forgiven. :D) -Hollyleaf comes out from behind den, and goes back into med. den, and comes out with most of the leaves, and goes back to behind den again, and comes out without anything, and does that again, and pads to fresh-kill pile,meets up with Gingerheart, who each polish a fish, and get one for their sister, and go to the nursery(Gingerheart), and the med.den(Hollyleaf)- (Thanks :). And you do? I honestly thought that one was more ginger than Sand colored... ;))-$@nd$+@r (But it looks like her!!! D: file:Sandstar.jpg) (We have a new member! I added her.) (So does the new pic!!! And I know. Thanks for adding her!)-$@nd$+@r (BUT I LIKE IT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! D: The new one creeps me out.) (It took me TWO HOURS to change the new pics eye color from blue to green, and I am NOT changing it!!!!! :P)-$@nd$+@r (-mumbles- Hy-way-e-raay-ou-yay-eing-bay-ean-may-o-tay-e-may-gain-aay????) (And you have no idea how long it took me to change my backround. FOUR DAYS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!)